State of Grace
by tgwtdt007
Summary: Diana is the youngest of all the amazons, the only child among them, still, she was very bright, and the second she started to show interest on training with the amazons on Themyscira Diana was invited to the celebrations, the Queen Hipolita was well aware of her daughter's interest is not only on becoming a warrioR, but the other Amazons.
1. Chapter 1

Diana is the youngest of all the amazons, the only child among them, still, she was very bright, and the second she started to show interest on training with the amazons on Themyscira Diana was invited to the celebrations, the Queen Hipolita was well aware of her daughter's interest is not only on becoming a warrior , but the attendees the second she caught Diana starring at the young amazons.

Diana was very eager when it came to socializing with the youngest warriors, even in training Diana would flirt with them, Sofia, Io, Meghara, Evrayle, and every single warrior who fought with her, Hipolita often felt amused at how easy it was for her daughter to steal every single Amazon's attention, but she lets it happen.

Dianna loves to go training , she likes getting stronger, fighting with her sisters, being more than their princess, she truly believes that if she wants to be a real Amazon she has to fight along side them, not only sending orders and expecting them to follow.

Today Antiope partnered her with Meghara, one of the toughest warriors of the group, she was tall, with brownish curly hair and striking green eyes, they had to spar, Diana was frozen with Meghara's beauty, but she had to keep focused or the General might punished her again for not paying attention to the lessons.

-"Let's see if you really are a warrior, Princess"- Meghara stood in front of Diana, taking her out of the trance she was in.

-"You'll be surprised Meg"- the younger princess smirked , knowing it was one of her better traits, her curious smile.

Meghara punched the younger Amazon, and Diana attacked back, they kept fighting until Antiope stopped the lesson.

-"you are a good match princess, maybe you should come to the waterfall, with us"-

-"the waterfall?"- Diana asked, never hearing before about that place, Diana didn't have much friends, only Sofia, but she was always in horseback training so they didn't talk much.

-" must of the amazons go there after training sessions, its really neat, you'll like it"- Meghara answered to the young warrior who looked very excited to be invited to Amazon post-training activities.

-" all right, yes, I'll go with you to the waterfall, thanks for inviting me"- Diana was very happy, maybe she could meet other warriors, she only talked to her mother and her aunt.

-" no problem princess"- Meghara smiled her bright beautiful smile, Diana blushed, maybe she could get used to seeing that smile more often.

Diana and Meghara walk past the main tower, and ended up under the mines, where a lot of the Amazons were dancing and celebrating.

-" why are they celebrating"- Diana inquired.

-"for the amazing training, we celebrate every night, it's our way to thank for the goods in our island"-

-"it's wonderful"-

-"it is"- Meghara grabbed Diana's arm and lead her to a small group of young amazons

Diana was very happy, all the amazons were looking at her and suddenly she felt self aware, she was their princess and now she was there in their celebration.

-"are you sure it's fine that I came?"- Diana asked.

-" of course it is, they're just surprised, they never thought of seeing you here Diana, for a lot of us you're still the kid running around not wanting to learn history, but very eager to fight"-

-" that was a long time ago"-

-" I don't know about that, I still see that kid in you"-

Diana blushed, maybe coming with the older amazons was a bad idea.

-" it's not a bad thing to be a kid, you're naïve, and even innocent, that's refreshing"-

-" I'm not that innocent"-

-" really?"-

Diana was now sitting in a rock, the amazons weren't looking at her anymore but we're drinking and dancing with each other, when Diana turned to the waterfall, there was a tall blonde Amazon with a coconut, she was trying to give it to other sister, a shorter one with dark hair, Diana was intrigued, why was that girl blushing, she was just being nice.

-"that one is Kasia, and she is such a player, she's always trying to get with the sisters, and now no one wants to be with her"-

-" but she is nice, she is offering food"-

-" no darling, Kasia is courting young Io, poor thing"- Meghara said laughing, suddenly Io left and Kasia was alone, she turned to Diana and smiled.

Diana smiled back and felt her cheeks turning red.

-" I would let her on little one, she is way to intense, and you are a princess, she is not worth your time"- Meghara said, interlocking her fingers with Diana's.

-" and who do you think is worthy of my time Meg?"- Diana now turned to Meghara who suddenly got nervous.

-" you are cheeky princess, easy on us, not all of us can handle a beautiful princess that's to naïve and pure for your own good"-

Diana let go of Meghara's hand and took her clothes of, she walked to the waterfall and let the water consume her.

-" looks like the princess is all grown up"- one of the amazons said.

-"she will be the dead of all of us"- Meghara said, following Diana with her eyes.

Kasia starred at the young warrior and smiled, then she grabbed her drink and walked to the other amazons.

-" easy Meghara, the princess may be smarter than you think"-


	2. Chapter 2

Diana is under the water, alone until someone pulled her out of it.

-" I'm Kasia, and you were watching me"- the blonde says while Diana is in shock.

-"you were watching me too"- Diana answers trying to be guarded.

-"yes I was, its your first time, right?"-

Diana suddenly feels self conscious about the situation she is right now, not wearing any clothes, which is normal, but she feels observed by this woman.

-"my first time?"-

-"I mean, at the waterfall…"-

-" yes it is, I just started to train with the amazons, I used to train alone with Antiope, but she thought it was time for me to mingle…"-

-"so…, Was it good, your first training?"- Kasia smiles to the younger warrior, putting all her attention in her.

-"yes it was, I didn't see you there"-

-" I do horseback training, but mostly I'm in the healer training, not much of a fighter"-

-"I didn't picture you as a healer"-

-"you just met me, Diana"-

Diana walks out of the water, and Kasia follows her they sit in a secluded area, but you could still hear the music and laughter

-"but you know me, right, know who I am, everyone does"-

-"you are our princess, and the only kid around , of course I know who you are, I'll never forget seeing you trying to imitate the amazons behind the big rocks so the Queen wouldn't see you"-

Diana laughed remembering her childhood hijinks.

-" she wouldn't let me train, I had to find my own ways"-

-"it was cute"-

Diana blushed at the older woman remark, feeling all warm and nervous at the same time.

Suddenly Meghara was a looking at both of them.

-" princess, it's late, don't you think you should go back to your place?"- Meghara says ruining the moment.

Diana rolled her eyes, but Meghara was right, it was late, and her mother always worries about her whereabouts.

-"yes, I probably should go, but I'll see you around I guess"-

-"sure you will, by the way, don't hide behind the rocks, show them who you are Diana"-

-"thanks, Kasia, goodbye"-

Diana starts walking but Meghara follows her.

-"so you are walking me home?"-

-"sure I am, I wouldn't want our princess getting lost at night"-

-" I can handle myself"-

-"actually, I wanted to see if you wanted to come to my place"-

Diana stopped walking, and ,Meghara grabbed her hand, and got close to her , of course Diana was taller so Meghara's breathe was almost against her neck, she knew about kissing, she had seen her mother kissing Philippus when she was younger, and she had read a lot of Clio's scriptures about attraction, and love, but she never had been in a situation were she felt that need to show affection, she thought that it was perfectly normal since she barely knew anyone to make any kind of romantic connection but now she knew Meghara she was confused on what she was supposed to do.

-"I… I don't know, I've never done this before"- Diana said, she liked Meghara, she was nice and maybe she was a little attracted to her, she was beautiful and an amazing warrior.

-"you don't have to come if you aren't sure, it's just… I like you Diana, and I think you like me back, and I really want to kiss you right now"-

Diana was very nervous but she felt a rushed so she grabbed the short warrior face and kissed her lips, it was fast, and her lips barely lingered on the older woman's.

-"was that okay?"- Diana closed her eyes but stayed very close to the warrior's face.

-"yes, it was okay"- Meghara placed her hands on Diana's waist and kept her close.

-"okay, lets go to your place"- Diana smiled and let Meghara led the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana and Meghara walk past the main entrance of the big palace, and walk toward the village, where Meghara lives.

-"You've never come here, have you?"-

-"when I was younger I used to hide here with my aunt, when she wasn't supposed to train me"-

-"I remember that, the Queen was so mad"-

-"she was…"- Diana stopped walking and turned to the older warrior.

-"are you sure you want to come with me?"-

-" YES! I mean, I don't know, I've never done this before"-

-"you already said that…"-

-"I know, it's just, I've never been with anyone before, at all, and I'm nervous because you are really pretty, and such a great fighter, and you smell nice and…"-

Meghara held both Diana's hands, and stepped in front of a little yurt.

-"relax, you don't have to do anything, you are quite the smooth talker, you know?"- Meghara smiled, and opened the door.

-"look, if you are not comfortable you can go back to your big palace, it just seems like you do want to be here, and I like you a lot, so it's up to you princess"-

-"I like you, I mean I barely know you, but I have seen you before today…"-

Diana got inside the small yurt, there were only a bed and clothes hanging around.

-"really?, So the princess has taken interest on me?"- Meghara started to undress, suddenly Diana felt very thirsty.

-"…Dear Zeus, you are so strong"- Diana said getting closer to the shorter woman and running her finger along her arms.

-"I am… And you are the most beautiful creature I had laid my eyes on.

Meghara kissed Diana, it was different than the first time, Diana wasn't as nervous, so she took courage and got closer to the warrior, suddenly they were making out on the bed, and Diana felt very hot.

-"wait, wait!"- Diana stopped the kissing when she felt Meghara's hand over her thighs.

-"what happened did I do something wrong?"- Meghara asked the younger princess.

-"no, its just, I don't think I'm ready for that…"-

-"for what?"-

-"the…Pleasures…of…The…flesh?..."-

Meghara started laughing, almost crying.

-"you've been reading Clio, wow there's a while someone called it Pleasures of the flesh, that was a good one princess, you are so cute"-

Diana sat on the bed, she didn't like to feel mocked.

-"I didn't mean to offend you Diana, it's just, you are so naïve, it's not a bad thing, actually, it's refreshing, but we are getting off topic, if you are not ready it's fine, it's getting very late anyway, we should get some sleep right?"- Meghara rubbed Diana's back since she was turning away from her.

-"yes, you are right , it's getting very late I should probably get going"-

-"don't be silly, you can sleep here, with me, keep me company"-

Diana knew it was late, and the Queen would probably ground her if she caught her sneaking in the palace so she agreed staying with Meghara.

Meghara undress and Diana followed her taking away her armor and untying her long dark hair, then the two got under the sheets.

Diana got closer to Meghara and placed her arm around her waist.

-"is this okay?"-

-"sure it is princess, sleep tight"-


	4. Chapter 4

Diana woke up very early and decided to leave the older woman sleep, she left quietly and went to the palace, where her mother was waiting for her.

-"Diana where were you last night?! I was so worried"-

-"mother, I'm sorry, I never realized how late it was so I decided to sleep at Meghara's"-

-"Meghara? Is she a friend?"- Hippolyta ask to the brunette warrior who was taking her dirty garments of and getting g ready to take a bath.

-"I think so, she trains with Antiope, she paired us up and she invited me to some kind of celebration that takes place under the waterfall"-

-"I'm aware of the celebrations, I'm glad you are making friends my dear"-

Diana knew she didn't hang out with a lot of the amazons, she spent all of her time with Antiope, she was her best friend.

-"yes , I'm meeting Antiope to go to the village market, it's that okay?"-

-"be careful, and don't come back late"-

Diana hurried to get dress and ran out the door.

-"I will be, love you mother"-

Diana ran to the outskirts of the palace and got into the forest and past the beach were her aunt Antiope lived with Lieutenant Menalippe,her partner.

Diana knocked the door and walked in and found both women eating breakfast.

-"good morning kid, are you hungry?"- Menalippe asked as she stood from her place at the table and hugged the younger warrior, smiling fondly.

-"yes please, I'm starving"- Diana sat in the place left by Menalippe , in front of Antiope.

-"you were good yesterday Diana, but you need to be more sure of your strength, you are the most wonderful warrior, and you are so good when we spar, show them what you are capable"- Antiope said as she took a sip from her drink

-"I don't want to hurt them, and we are just training, I'm afraid of what I may be capable of"-

-"Diana, never be afraid of yourself my dear, you are exceptional"- Antiope grabbed Diana's hand warmly, and Menalippe came back to the table and took another chair as she handed Diana a plate with cooked fish.

-" you made quite and impression at the waterfall yesterday"- Menalippe said smiling.

-" you were there?"- Diana said embarrassed.

-"of course I was, I need to keep the young amazons in check just in case they decide to revolt"- Menalippe said laughing at the young princess

-"darling they would never revolt as long as I'm in charge"- Antiope said as she grabbed Menalippe's hand and kissed it.

-" you think you are such a badass darling, remember when you used to look after Diana when she was a toddler and took her to watch the training to the amazons, you young girl would grabbed your aunt's skirt and pulled it to ask questions about everything, and the "so badass general" turned into a ball of mush for you"- Menalippe said stroking with her hand Antiope's cheek.

Diana smiled, she did remember asking her aunt everything, about everything, she just thought the world was such and amazing place and wanted to know more about all.

-"that never happened, the amazons are scared of me"- Antiope said joking, knowing there are only two women capable of breaking all of her walls, and those two were sitting with her at the moment, eating breakfast.

-"actually, I wanted to ask you girls something…"- Diana recall the real reason she was with both women at the moment.

-"ask away kid"- Antiope said finishing her meal.

-"it's about girls, well not girls, a girl, an Amazon, Meghara…"- Diana turned red and got shy, something very out of character of her.

-"you like this girl?"- Antiope asked without judging her young niece.

-"I don't know, yesterday we were talking, and she said I was beautiful and then she kissed me, and then we were kissing in her bed, and I got very very nervous, but not because I didn't want her, I really wanted her I just didn't know what to do and…"-

-"okay hold on kid, breathe, first of all, it was about time!"- Antiope says hugging Diana.

-"about time?, What do you mean?"- Diana got out of Antiope's strong grip and crossed her arms.

-"Diana, you never show interest in anyone, we thought you weren't interest in romantic relations, which is fine, we just want you to be happy, but you were very lonely sweetheart"- Menalippe says rubbing the tall girls arms.

-"I'm always with you guys, or with my mother, or with the amazons at the congress, and everyone treats me as if I were their child, I never felt equal to anyone, so no, of course I never showed interest because it felt wrong, everyone I know it's my family!"-

-"and, what's different now?"- Antiope asked

-"Meghara saw me as her equal, or not, she keeps calling me princess which is bizarre, but she was interested in me for real, or at least if felt like that, she got weird when she saw me with that Kasia girl and…"-

-"Kasia? I though you liked Meghara?"- Menalippe inquired.

-"I don't like Meghara, or I do? I just met her, I don't know, she was nice and she let me hold her and I slept with her…"-

-"wait, slow down you slept with her?"-

-"No, of course no!"- Diana says getting annoyed

-"why not?, She is certainly very attractive"- Antiope says amused at her niece's annoyed state.

-"because I didn't want to do it wrong!"- Diana answers.

-"how could you go wrong if you are pleasuring someone darling?, Just listen to her, do t think to much, but of course be vocal about what you like, there's no need for losing your head about it, and what better way to experience the pleasure of the flesh than with someone you like"- Menalippe said, trying to reassure Diana that she doesn't need to worry about those things, she was so unsure of herself.

-"I don't even know what I like, who I like"- Diana says pouting.

-"there's nothing wrong with that either"- Antiope said trying to get Diana's spirit up.

-"you don't have to like anyone, or anything, just be yourself, everything else will flow, don't worry about those things, like who you want, don't stress over that darling, you are young, have fun"- Menalippe finishes and goes for another hug with the younger girl who is still so sad and frustrated.

-" all is was so much easier when my tutors taught me about reproductive biology and Pleasures of the flesh…"- Dianna says

Both older women laugh at the statement of the confused princess.

-"Hippolyta probably told them to only with you the generals and not get into details about the real intimacy, but dear, just be yourself, and do whatever your comfortable with, and if you want to be with an Amazon court her, and be nice, you got it kid, remember you are extraordinary "- Antiope said and joined the hug.

-"okay enough, lets go to the village market, I want Menalippe to teach me how to cook that fish with strange plants in it"- Diana let go of the hug and started jumping and jumped to the door, letting behind the sad face and getting back to her happy self.


End file.
